Gardiava (DUS)
Gardiava is the ex-fiancée of Zordon, who was part of the Eltar's Defenders and the side of good, but also she was an spy of the Rita's Army which main work was destroy from the inside, the forces of good, but unexpected for her, she fell in love with Zordon the leader of the good side, and decided to quit the evil side. Ultimately this choice led her to the death in hands of her brother. She is a character on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Gardiava is one of the new characters made for the [[Power Rangers (Deluxe Universe Series)|'Deluxe Version']] of the series. She was voiced by the actress Alex Borstein who also voiced Madame Woe in the first season. Biography Life prior War involvement Gardiava was born on one of the most poor and inestable world of the Vica Galaxy, the planet Venexa, she lived there with her brother Zetax. When they were 5 years old, their parents died, so the siblings were sent to an orphanage, where they were raised and lived for the most part of their life and after turning 20, both syblings left the place. During this time the nation of Venexa started to fall into a economic crisis, which caused both Zetax and Gardiava to search works to be able to live, and after none of them found a decent work, they were obligated to ask for one in the most dangerous part of the planet, the Gammax town. A zone which was governed by the crime and the sins, here their main work was assasinate important persons whom were against the Zians Mafia, their chiefs and employers, it was during this work and period of time, where they met Rita. During a mission of killing an important activist, who was planning to organize a big attack to the Gammax Town and the Zians Mafia, Rita saw them assasinating him, so she decided that they were the perfect murderers for her army. She made them the offer of a great live, and after the syblings negated it, she blackmailed them with revealing to the autorities of their works, without any other options, they accepted to join her, although at the beggining both weren't happy being in her army, little by little, they started to enjoy their new work till the point they were volunteer in the army, even when their family and the habitants of the planet became their slaves. Since Rita saw the potential of Venexa for the incoming war, she tabled for the elections of the planet and won, ultimately after she put the planet in a dictation, and the brothers accept it. Over her last time as part of Rita's army, Gardiava thought that she felt happy and although there wasn't a real friendship or bonds, between her comrades and her, and the fact that they all were only a group of mercenaries working for a witch, she thoughts in a wicked way that they were her new family, so she believed that she would never betray them until she was assigned to the Z mission, one of the most ambitious goals of Rita, she desired to become the queen of Eltar, and conquer the planet of the leader of the forces of good, Zordon, so she selected Gardiava and Zetax to gain the trust of Zordon during a fake-liberation of Venexa, and although Gardiava did the role perfectly during the first months, she could't help and fallen in love with Zordon, which was reciprocated. His ways of treating her, his gifts and his compliments towards her, made her feel a real affection for him, and ultimately she became his fiancée and for consequence the next Queen of Eltar, something that his brother dissaproved, hated and feared, not only because he knew that Rita would be consumed in madness knowing that her servant was becoming the queen of Eltar, but because that love would end up killing him and Gardiava, in the end. Eltar's Last Day and Postume Apparitions Soon Personality At the beggining of her time in the orphanage, she was very closed with others children, in difference with Zetax, this lead her to be almost completely alone, with the only exception being her brother, so she develop a feeling/nescesity of being with him all the time, but after growing, eventually she started to open with other venexan kids and have some friends and talk with another people, but even with friends around her, she never cut the feeling of be at the side of her brother, so once Zetax decided that his time in the orphanage was enough, she packed and left with him. Unfortunately the decision was made during a time of crisis, so they were financially dead, until Zetax got some bad connections who sent them to the Gammax town, their last chance, there both were hired to be killers, something that she didn't liked and although she did it as a professional, she always was horrorified and disgusted, so when Rita appears in their life, she thought that her was an angel (since she never told them what was going to be their job), who was ther to save them of the killings, until Zetax denied the offer of being part of her army, killing the angel and showing to them the real devil that Rita is. After she saw that they weren't going to accept, Rita decided to blackmailed them and made they obligated part of the army, Gardiava felt a little bad but happy, knowing that she was leaving the killing job, until, she knew what was going to be her job, and felt more horrified, saddest and disgusted than ever, but eventually she had to accept it, since there was any other option, and also decided to forget any goodness that she ever had plus accept her destiny as a murderer. After she entered into the Z mission, she was changing, little by little into becoming the old Gardiava, the one who was happy and livefully (that one, during her last years in the orphanage), the main reason of the changing was Zordon, since the very first moment that their eyes collided, she felt like a firework was being ignited in her heart, and although she tried to deny it everyday, her feelings for Zordon became stronger and stronger, even when she was acting her feelings were out of control. So once Zordon ask her for marriage, she decided that it was time to left the crime activity and the evil side, and starts a new life, she changed her legal homeworld, asked for a job in the department of technology of the defenders in order to retrace the mission of Rita, while also was trying to change Zetax into the good side again, something that at the point of loyalty that he had, was impossible, and unfortunately for her and Zordon, he helped Rita to scape and ultimately kill almost all the population of Eltar and Gardiava, ending a short live of misery and sadness, even though her last years were truly happy with Zordon. Trivia Trivia * She fully became part of the good side, after she engaged Zordon, the love of her life, how she describe him. * Gardiava is a Venexan, since she was born in Venexa, but during her time in Eltar, she changed her legal homeworld to Eltar, so she became an eltarian. ** When Gardiava did this, she decided to keep it as a secret to Zetax, because she tought that she would had time to change him into the side of good. * She never met her mother, but her brother Zetax did it despite being twins. This is probably because Zetax, had the chance to see his mom during the birth of Gardiava, after himself was born, also he saw her death. * Gardiava was hired as part of the Eltar Defenders Technology's department, after the fake-liberation of Venexa and her change into a the side of good. * Although Zetax was revealed to be part of Rita's Army, Zordon never knew that she was part of it, until he got to the earth. * Gardiava was pregnant during her death, and she only told Zordon, a day before. * Her Appearance and name are based in Gardevour of Pokémon. * She was an expert in costume and acting. This is probably caused by her time as part of the Zians Mafia, where her main work was dress up and act like different womans, to kill oppositors of the Mafia.